


Everything stays [UNDERTALE]

by CasualDreemurr



Category: Undertale
Genre: Detail, Multi, Spoilers, Undertale Spoilers, original - Freeform, toby fox - Freeform, walkthrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualDreemurr/pseuds/CasualDreemurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game of Undertale, though with a few twists and turns. This will be separated into three major parts: True Pacifist, Neutral, and Genocide. Perhaps there may be a fourth part, but we'll just have to see.</p>
<p>Please excuse me if any of the characters seem off. I do my best to play them according to their original characters, though with my own personal touch.</p>
<p>Also, please let me know if I have any spelling mistakes! I'm always mobile as of now, so some things may not make since thanks to autocorrect (or it's lack of "auto correcting")</p>
<p>Anyway, please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything stays [UNDERTALE]

**Author's Note:**

> "The game's already been played. Haven't you noticed?"
> 
> Undertale with a twist! Then again, aren't fanfics always with a twist? Oh well. I hope you enjoy, this is the first fan fiction I've written on here, so please excuse me if it seems a bit off. I've only ever made a few in my life, and the rest of my literary skills comes from roleplay. Constructive criticism if any please, thank you!
> 
> UNDERTALE — Toby Fox  
> THE STORY — Me

Every fiber of your being ached, a sharp throbbing sensation formed in the back of your skull. You didn't want to open your eyes. Everything just... it hurt too much. It was almost unbearable.

You wanted to give up. A small voice in the back of your head repeated this, and it would have convinced you to lay there, motionless, until a small breeze stirred around you.

It carried the smell of flowers; something you remember from sometime ago, when you were just a young child. As much as you didn't want to move, you couldn't help but peek.

Above you, pure white light beamed down, lighting the cave around you with a golden sheen against the walls reflected from small yellow flowers that appeared to have broken your fall. They were soft to the touch, brushing against your fingertips and irritating the skin to the point where you managed to force a smile and stifle a laugh past your lips. Your voice was raspy from  neglecting to use it, though at the same time, you weren't much of a talker anyways.

Oh well, you supposed.

Bone jarred together uncomfortably as you propped yourself on your elbows, noting the scratches and bruises littering your hands. You were almost afraid to check under your jeans and sleeves for what could have happened under them, though you could see some places where the fabrics were torn. More or less likely you hit a rock or two, and yet you were still alive. Somehow.

With a groan and a few awkward stances, you managed to stand up, snatching a thin branch that was hiding within the patch of flowers and leaning against it, eyes narrowed as you looked down the dark tunnel behind you. 

Welp. You came down here for a reason, right? Plus, there was no way you were going to be crawling back up there anyways, so might as well see what you could find.

 

* * *

 

The corridor didn't stretch as far as you believed it would, and a new light directed you to a small rise in the center of another opening. Sunlight beamed down from above it as well, and a small, individual flower swayed slightly where you assumed the sunlight was the most direct.

Your eyebrows raised a bit in surprise, half-limping in as you briefly basked in the light, it's warmth welcoming in your aching joints.

You could have dozed there, if it weren't for the small thing bumping against your leg, making you move back a bit with a confused expression.

"Howdy!" A voice chimed. Upon closer inspection, you noticed the tiny eyes and mouth formed on the golden flora before you. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!"

You stumbled back a bit, muscles protesting against the sudden movement and causing you to stop after a few steps, watching the... flower... with wide eyes. What the hell?

"Hmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren't'cha? Golly. You must be so confused."

Its smile was almost cartoonish. You couldn't help but find yourself staring at its figure, even though you didn't want to be rude. This... Flowey guy, if you could even put a gender on a flower, was probably something your mind created for you to stay sane. I mean, what other excuse was there for a talking plant?

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little ol' me will have to do."

Okay, cool then. You were definitely dreaming or something, but you decided to play along with it, currently disinterested in discovering what a tiny little flower could do for you.

"Ready? Here we go!"

You felt like falling asleep. Every point in your body was weary and tired, and you couldn't help but feel your eyes starting to droop. Even if this was all a hallucination, the sunlight sure felt nice...

But then, it all went cold. You couldn't even feel your body anymore, and it was like everything focused on Flowey. When you reopened your eyes, you even noticed that the small flower before you no longer had color- even you didn't. The only thing here that seemed to differentiate between the monotone of the small space between you was a glowing red heart hovering just before your chest, with this weird 3D effect that made it seem like you could al lost touch it.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but it can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

He must have noticed your confused expression, as he soon adds, "What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course!" The both of you paused, his tiny eyes trained on you for a heartbeat. It was only during this brief moment of silence that you noticed the bit of music seeming to resonate from this area. It was almost... cheerful? And yet, it was creepy. It continued to repeat the same notes, though with a few different layers between the sounds overlapping the others.

"You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

Flowey winked, a few white particles detaching from someplace before him, spinning in hypnotizing motions that almost grabbed your attention before you noticed he was talking again.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white... "friendliness pellets."" He looked to the side, and you found yourself furrowing your eyebrows in a small moment of disbelief. Well, you might as well believe him. So far you had fallen down a hole and lived, spoke to a flower, and had your soul removed, so why not? After all, it would have been rude to just ignore him and continue on without heeding his advice.

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" The spinning particles behind him- "friendliness pellets"- started to move close to your soul. You slowly began to push the glowing red figure away from your form, feeling a connection with it as it shifted away from your body. You aimed the soul closer to where the fragments were starting to cluster, though as the first brushed against the edge, you noticed something wrong.

A sensation much like touching a hidden splinter ran through your body, and when one fully connected to your soul? Like a wooden stake through the, well, heart. You cried out, stumbling to your knees in pain while your soul remained in place, completely motionless without your guidance.

"You idiot." Flowey's voice grew darker, and through the formulating tears between your eyelids you could make out a wide, nasty grin on his face. "In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"

You found yourself short on breath as the room around you shrunk, more pellets circling around the place where your soul waited, pulsating softly against the darkness around you. 

"DIE."

Flowey began to laugh maniacally, though in such a high pitched voice that it was almost hard to imagine it to be extremely terrifying. Not that being almost killed wasn't horrifying enough, of course, but why a flower? Why not be killed by a dragon? Or a freaking badger for all you cared. At least badgers were known to be scary, and not tiny little gorse flowers.

You closed your eyes, unable to watch whatever was about to happen, just before a surprised wail hit your ears, followed by the sound of a flame bursting against the ground before dissipating.

You looked up, only to see some sort of anthromorphic goat creature approach. Her reddish hues seemed to show past even the monochrome of your surroundings, but this didn't seem much new to her as she stared at the place where Flowey had retreated. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth."

Her eyes flit toward you, and you felt a bit of an uneasiness settling in your stomach. "Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down."

"You are the first human to come down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

The air around you released, as if it too were holding its breath, and everything returned to color. Your soul had disappeared somewhere within your body again, and the sense of fulfillment rejuvenated your body.

"This way." Toriel said softly, turning on her heels so that the rim of her robe flared a bit, the skirts twirling over her form before she continued through the cave a bit. Your eyes glanced up to the entranceway she had passed through, and it took you a moment to adjust to your body again before you followed, though still using the stick to support your weight a bit.

Could you even trust her? Although Toriel had saved you from impending doom, you had the feeling that things were only going to get much worse from now on. However, the child inside of you was practically bouncing in excitement at this. Any sort of situation with fantasy involved sparked your interest, and this definitely wasn't an exception, even if you were injured.

Well, you might as well continue on your way, then, before Toriel got impatient. With a sharp inhale, you carried inward, leaving behind what you could only assume would be your last glimpse of sunlight.


End file.
